Coordinado perfecto ONESHORT
by Muraki nima
Summary: Listandose para atacar el restaurante gourmet, sin esperar que Tsukiyama le traeria el traje perfecto para la ocación, dandole un estreno muy especial. TsukiKane/Lemon/Spoiler si no has leido la primera parte de TG.


**¡Holaaa! :D**

**¿Cómo están? bueeeno hoy vengo con un oneshort que ya habia subido al grupito de TG yaoi -w- pero seguro algunas no lo leyeron jejej así que aquí se los dejo. Debo admitir que había querido siempre escribir algo relacionado con esto, y bueno ya se me hizo *0* **

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a ISHIDA SUI yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) y sin fines de lucro.**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**ÚNICO CAPÍTULO:**

En cuanto dejo Anteiku no tenia ni la más remota idea de a donde se iría a refugiar. Casi inmediatamente, y como si aquel ghoul sádico le leyera la mente, le ofreció un lugar donde quedarse.

Era pequeño, pero realmente no necesitaba de mucho espacio, tenia lo indispensable y con eso le bastaba. Tsukiyama le mostró su habitación, cual seria la suya cuando lo fuera visitar y la de Hinami. También para el grupo de Banjou y este ¿Que pretendía? Kaneki lo único que podía pensar era que intentaba ganárselo para que se confiara pero él no tenia ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Poco a poco, mientras pasaba los meses se dio cuenta que pese a todo Tsukiyama era de ayuda mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado; Aunque poco, mínima la parte, Kaneki confiaba en él aunque en su presencia le dijera lo contrario. Se percato que cambio mucho, incluso llego a conocerlo mejor sin olvidar lo que pensó de él cuando lo conoció: _"se parece a mi"_ en ese entonces era ingenuo y débil, pero ahora que era más fuerte, confiaba en su habilidades, y en ser sádico cuando se le requería para proteger su parte humana fue que seguir pensando eso mismo de Shuu le hiciera odiarlo "odiaba apreciarlo" ¿que contradictorio? Puede ser, pero ni el mismo entendía porque.

A solo unos 15 días de vivir con él de hacerlo enojar en ratos, incluso sonrojarlo con sus comentarios tan llenos de mordacidad, astucia, pero sobre todo galanura; se preparaban para atacar el mismísimo restaurante del ghoul gourmet.

La puerta de su habitación fue interrumpida y tras un seco "adelante" Tsukiyama hizo acto de presencia en su recamara.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con ira contenida, tenia que ser así con él para que no quisiera pasarse de listo; últimamente cuando bajaba la guardia hacia o decía algo él pelimorado que lo ponía incomodo o avergonzado.

-Wua...que agresividad...solo vengo a dejarte esto-le mostró un traje negro sobre un gancho dentro de una bolsa transparente sonriendo con auto satisfacción.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?-le vio sin entender.

-¡Tu traje!...-observo que el albino le miraba confundido-¿No recuerdas? Bueno, te dije que había mandado a hacer un traje especial para este día. Yo lo confeccione, solo faltaba mandarlo a la lavandería y bueno, aquí está; ¿te gusta?

-¿Que pretendes Tsukiyama? Estoy de mal humor para tus juegitos.

-¿Cuales juegos? Jajajajaja no, no. Es un traje de batalla, combina perfectamente con tu mascara-la agarro pues Kaneki ya la tenia aprevenida sobre la cama colocándola justo arriba del traje, mostrandole al chico-¿ves? ¡es perfecto!

-Ya...

-¡Pruebatelo! Y si no te gusta pues...puedo mandar a hacer uno a tu gusto.

-Tsch...que molesto eres...-escupió irritado.

Le arrebato el traje, se metió al baño a ponérselo dándose cuenta que le quedaba a la medida ¿como Tsukiyama había sabido sus medidas? No tenia idea, pero no podía quejarse, le gustaba en cierto modo el atuendo. Salio viendo que Tsukiyama miraba curioso sus libros que tenia en la repisa junto a su cama.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?-inquirió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo se...está demasiado descubierto en ciertas zonas- se miraba al espejo un poco inseguro.

-Jejeje...-acerco su mano a su boca riéndose complacido- Son con toda la intención Kaneki-kun.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se tenso al ver que se le acercaba.

-¿Puedo mostrarte? Prometo que no haré nada.

-Bien...

Tsukiyama se coloco detrás de Kaneki viéndose ambos por medio del espejo frente a ellos.

-Lo descubierto en los hombros es por si necesito morderte...-vio que él chico iba a protestar pero continuo-solo por si...hace falta ayudarte, recuerda que soy tu espada y necesito tomar de tu fuerza mientras me tomas de la empuñadura- con suavidad tomo la mano de Ken dirigiéndola a su entrepierna.

-¡Tsu...!-fue enmudecido al sentir que le tocaba esa zona tan sensible.

-Y...aquí...en la espalda baja...es para que saques tu kagune sin dificultad alguna...-acaricio con destreza esa zona bajando con parsimonia entre sus glúteos metiendo dedos anular y medio con toda la intención de desafiarlo viendo que lograba con ello.

-De...Detente...

-Oh...¿de verdad?

Con brusquedad lo giro y asalto sus bordes ligeramente delineados siendo arrastrado a una batallas de lenguas pues Kaneki ya no pudo resistirse. Otra vez dejo baja la guardia.

_*¿Qué pasa conmigo? De nuevo...de nuevo estoy siendo arrastrado por él...*_

La atracción fue inminente, poderosa; No era gay, pero de algún modo termino en ese laberinto apasionado en él que Shuu lo había envuelto, debo agregar, con bastante inteligencia.

-No...se...se hará tarde...Tsukiyama...detente...-tumbado en la cama, sintiendo como él pelimorado lo llenaba de besos húmedos por su piel, cada parte que le tocaba sentía que ardía de deseo por seguir sintiendo que lo mimara. ¿En que instante le quito el traje? Debía admitir que tenia habilidad para desprenderlo de cualquier prenda estorbosa, pero sobre todo de olvidar su pudor y mostrarse desnudo ante otro hombre que lo hacia sentir ese deseo de ser poseído.

Levanto la mirada percatándose que Kaneki le miraba suplicante, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que intentaba esconder tras su brazo sobre su cara. Mordió sus pezones hasta ponerlos colorados y erectos, bajo esos besos hasta su ombligo donde comenzó a lamer hasta dar con el vello púbico del chico. Tomo entre sus manos su miembro semirrecto metiendolo de un solo bocado a sus fauces y ansiosas de devorar ese pedazo de carne duro y caliente.

-¡Tsukiyama no! Aahhh...-entonces, perdió la razón. Aquella lengua lamiéndolo como un helado derretido al calor del verano, ese paladar que lo apretaba; pero sobre todo, ese ruido húmedo y jugoso que lo avergonzaba pero al mismo tiempo lo excitaba. Esos dedos traviesos, largos y expertos que exploraban su interior tocando ese punto que le hacia olvidar todo. Olvidar que era un hombre quien le daba él placer, olvidar que se entregaba sin importar nada.

Las lamidas aumentaron, las chupadas y mordidas traviesas le hicieron venirse tomando como apoyo la cabeza de Shuu encajandolo entre él.

-¡Estrigendo!-expreso saboreando el néctar de su comida exótica-tan delicioso como siempre...

-Per...pervertido...-se cubrió el rostro pero luego unas manos grandes fuertemente lo apresaron sintiéndose indefenso no por ello, si no por la forma en que esas pupilas violetas le miraban.

-Que rostro tan más erótico tienes en estos momentos...mon amore...

Él albino le escupió como lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante para poder defenderse; sin embargo, no importaba que hiciera, Shuu lo disfrutaba de una manera u otra. Lamió la saliva de Ken que callo cerca de sus labios mostrándose aún más lascivo que antes hacia el chico entre sus piernas y debajo de él.

-Kaneki...me tienes loco...

-Ma...maldito enfermo...

De una tajada entro en él chico. Lo soltó de sus brazos para recargarse en la cama y Ken por instinto se abrazo de la espalda del mayor arañandolo por el acto salvaje contra su ano.

-Ah...Tsukiyama...

-Kaneki...kun...

Se buscaron, comiéndose los labios, mordiendoselos, lamiendo la sangre que salia de ellos. Sus ojos de ghoul activos, el cuerpo brilloso por el sudor del esfuerzo. El rechinar de la cama que mostraba que tan veloz eran las envestidas. Todo formaba parte de lo que no una, si no ya varias veces sucedía en aquel cuarto.

-Kaneki-kun...Kaneki-kun...Je te aime...-gimoteo roncamente en lo que seguía metiendo su miembro en aquella entrada que le daba espacio.

-Tsu...ahh...más idiota...más...

-¿Oh, Más? ¿Más que? Si no lo dices no continuaré ¿entiendes?

-Ba...bastardo...-Fue verdad, él pelimorado no continuaría si no hasta que dijera que era lo que quería-más...mas adentro...mas...fuerte...

-Oh Kaneki...

-¡Hazlo! Si te detienes de nuevo...te..te matare...dámelo ¡maldición!-le rasguño la espalda en muestra de sus desesperación por sen trise poseído por él gourmet.

Sabia que lo tenia; cada que Kaneki se olvidaba a si mismo para entregarse a ese desquiciarte y enferma entrega sexual lo complacía.

Los cuerpos de los amantes se devoraban entre si, buscando el placer en el otro, así como satisfacerse ambos.

El éxtasis llego a sus cuerpos en una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies de Ken en el aire -ya que tenia las piernas abiertas recibiendo a Shuu- se apretaron contra si mismos en lo que encobraba su espalda mientras él pelimorado hundía su rostro en el pecho de Ken sintiendo como le abrazaba su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

Sin mirarse, en la misma posición intentaban calmar su respiración a la regular, en lo que la razón regresaba a su materia gris. Shuu se incorporo un poco para verlo recibiendo una mirada llena aun de lujuria de parte de él albino.

-Te amo Kaneki...

No dijo nada robandole un beso apasionado dejando con la mirada abierta a Shuu.

-Siento que...-soltó unos sollozos, y su cara se descompuso a una parecida al pesar, sin poder evitar lagrimear.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió asustado, retirándole la agua que salio de sus ojos con su mano.

-Es que...-le abrazo del cuello pues no podía enfrentar esa mirada para tener acceso a su oído del mayor-Te amo...

Alejo su cara viendo la de él pelimorado llena de desasosiego y estupefacción.

-Kaneki Ken...

La mirada que le dedico Shuu en aquella ocasión fue lo que le hizo saber a él albino que no era un error, lleno su interior de ese miedo del "¿Qué pasará ahora?" con un "todo está bien" cuando ninguno de los dos tenia idea a donde los llevaría su extraña relación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Lo que inicio como un juego o una forma de llenarse termino siendo algo que seguramente ninguno de los dos imagino.

Con la sangre hirviéndole por cada una de sus venas; sintiendo que donde Tsukiyama le beso, le acaricio, ardía como el mismísimo infierno provocandole estar motivado para lo que pasaría en ese restaurante gourmet en donde una vez fue parte de los platillos ahora seria parte de la clientela. Así y solo así daría con el doctor Kanou no importando que tener que interrogar o matar a tanto ghoul como le fuera posible.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**¿Y bien? *0* espero les haya gustado. Ya traeré los demás que tengo por ahí terminados, solo que no he tenido tiempo además mi internet anda fallando mucho ;_; gracias a todas las lindas chicas que me leen. ¡las amo! no olviden dejar un fav, follow, review, baile erotico (?) un Tsukiyama con moño (?) jajaj lo que gusten será bien recibido :3**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEW DE LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Guest:** ¡LO SEEE! *0* jeje a mi tambien me encanta, amo escribir de ellos :3 gracias por leer hermosa :*

**Sin más que decir me paso a despedir. ¡besos a todas! :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
